


Seizures

by GoldenAlderBranch



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I, Seizure, neas, nisha is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAlderBranch/pseuds/GoldenAlderBranch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moxxi has a problem, Nisha wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seizures

Note: this is a standalone, not part of my other fics, but I wanted to include this in here. Bite me. 

Moxxi frowned as she stood up. Her and Nisha had been watching an echo film, which usually ends with cuddling, or even some steamy couch sex. Instead, she slurred her words slightly as she muttered out her excuse.  
"I gotta go."  
Nisha thought this was odd, but assumed she was going to the bathroom or to check on the skag. Besides, Nisha paused films for nobody. Moxxi stopped briefly midstep, then continued on like nothing had happened, causing Nisha to shrug.  
She had forgotten how to pay attention to the signs. Dammit, why hadn't she seen the signs earlier? The mysterious tingle on her cheek, the brief moments where she thought the film had skipped or something... Thankfully, their bed was at least large enough that there was no way she would roll off if she was in the middle. Moxxi quickly piled two rows of pillows, setting herself between them, lying on her side.

She had forgotten how agonizing the waiting was. She felt like she was a prisoner, waiting for the executioner to pull the lever and let her hang. Why hadn't she been paying more attention? She hadn't noticed until it was almost too late, and she predicted this one to be a bad one. It was times like this she wished she would black out. She had all the other "classic" symptoms, except for that. 

She had forgotten the pain. She wished she could sob as the attack started, her facial muscles burning, her abdomen contracting again and again like she was a hardcore metal fan at a concert. Her legs twitched and kicked, nearly destroying the pillow barricade in front of her. After what seemed like an eternity later, it finally let up, causing her body to relax completely before allowing her control. She was finally able to gasp for breath, and then give into the urge to sob. She clicked the button in her hand as soon as she was able.

She hadn't forgotten her stopwatch. It read almost exactly one minute. She subtracted about fifteen seconds, attributing them to when she gathered her strength to be able to press it. Still, this was far too long to be healthy.

She had forgotten to lock the door in her haste. She hadn't seen Nisha walk in shortly after she set herself up, her pillow blockade both blocking her vision and keeping her safely on her side. 

Nisha looked horrified. She had seen most of it, and honestly, it was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen. She had watched as Moxxi's face twisted into grotesque expressions, and as her body had contorted into nearly impossible positions. The sobbing had broken her heart, and as soon as she was able to tear herself away from her shock, she ran over to her girlfriend.   
"Shit, Moxxi, what the fucking hell was that?"  
Moxxi looked down, refusing to answer as her lip began to wobble, this time out of humiliation. "Come on, babe, talk to me." Still silence. "You scared the hell out of me."  
Moxxi merely covered her face with her hands and shook her head. "Fine. We need to clean you up." Switching gears, she started to undress a passive Moxxi and carried her to the bathroom, setting her in the tub.   
"Nisha..."  
"What? Are you okay? Do you need something?"  
"S-sorry."  
"For what?"  
"Making you take care of me." Moxxi always felt guilty about her...'condition.'  
"Shut the hell up. I love taking care of you." Nisha washed her girlfriend's thighs, cleaning her up, then draining the tub. She handed a big, fluffy robe to Moxxi, who was able to take it and put it on herself.   
"Tired." Nisha frowned again, unwilling to set her on soiled sheets.  
"I need to change the sheets." She carried Moxxi to the couch and set her down, stroking her hair until she fell asleep. A few hours and a clean set of sheets later, Moxxi awoke to Nisha by her side, lips pressed together in a thin line. "Are you okay?"  
Moxxi nodded. "What was that?"  
"That was a seizure. I didn't think you would see..."  
"Does that happen a lot?"  
"When I run out of pills." Nisha hugged her tight. "I'm fine, though."  
"So that's what you meant when you told the vault hunters your reflexes weren't as good as they used to be." Moxxi nodded, opening her mouth to speak. "Nope. Shut up and let me take care of you." Nisha took the massive eye roll that followed as a sign of recovery.Llllll


End file.
